Humble Beginnings
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Fuelcas and I got carried away with the fluff. Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated!


Humble Beginnings

Lucas/Fuel w baby Claus

Lightning had riddled the skies, the puff clouds darkened to the point where they could come alive and ravish the land and seas. Winds blew fiercely, nothing could even bare its tremendous power unleashed from above. The Tazmilly islands are under prey to these enormous storms by one reason only.

The recreation and new beginnings for the world Tazmilly lives in now. This small continent was an unfortunate target for industrialization, but was soon stopped by a gentle child and his incredible bond with friends.

Old factories were now being tarnished and started curdling itself with oncoming rust from the oxygen in the air aided by the rain.

The Dark Dragon wasn't hesitant about destroying technologies from a further point in time. Instead, it gave people some form of inspiration to continue making new discoveries but now with unwanted guests. The remaining citizens were scared of their home becoming nothing but rubble, but Lucas' heart kept it in one peace.

This isn't to say that factories or happy boxes were the only things destroyed in the islands. Of course in order for everybody to start over, they might as well start anew. What a better way to do it was to make it rain and storm for the next 3 months after the final battle.

Not that it would be every day, but they would last for weeks. From time to time there would be cracks in the clouds, giving way to either sunlight or moonlight depending on the time of day. Not one being on the land ever questioned about said weather conditions, rather welcomed the rains. It was nice to have a subtle environment to remind everyone what nature actually was and why they needed to experience it.

It reminded them to become one with themselves again. Those accursed factories, and cars emitted this weird gas and it mad the island unbearably hot for days on end. Droughts were uncommon in Tazmilly an everybody believed it was a bad thing to even be outside. They were afraid of catching fire. That was never the case.

Other than the storms, eventually there would be some time to plant crops and cultivate plants in order to make feasts. For some they see it as a good thing, most were too scared to understand but didn't revolt about it. For others they would have to explain that maybe they were entering a different part of the ocean they've never been to before. This gave Lucas a giant sigh of relief, knowing he wouldn't have to explain in the first place of their predicament.

Buildings still left intact back in Tazmilly were a pleasant sign for the villagers, hoping their newer homes would withstand the unbearable weather they experienced. Some people were amazed and still fascinated by this machine that blew cool air.

Air Cooler they called it. Everyone knew they couldn't live without such an invention, as the inside would become worse due to the humidity spiking up inside their rooms. How it cooled and replaced the heated air inside they'd later learn, and are thankful for it. They still had their chimneys and fireplaces so that wouldn't be too big of a loss when the hinter seasons came.

From within a room, nothing stirred and no noise could be heard from within.

It's almost as if it seemed abandoned. The lightning's escapades however brought the inside to life with its imagery. In what seems to be the living room there was only a few green chairs, a small dining table for two, and what seemed to be a happy box no longer used.

It looked barren as only wooden floors and egg shell walls could be distinguished. The water splattered the window as if it became a weapon. Of course, not that it isn't at the moment. Skies were intermittently gray in one parts and a faint green in the others.

Some doors led to the bathroom and a closet that appeared to be occupied with someone's clothing, specifically red and yellow shoes, along with some red and white ones.

Clothes hanged on the verge of falling, some stripped shirts lie disgruntled on the floor and a whole ton of dirty clothes stuffed into a red hamper. The place was rather small, but kept clean in almost every area of the home.

There was a jingling in the lock to the dorm like room, keys trying their best to fit and unlock. In came two strangers carrying many brown bags with them, and one had a white blanketed infant hidden away from the terror being let on outside. It's hushed whimpering was gently quieted as he was bounced on the shoulder of the other stranger.

The one with polka dotted red, blue and yellow rain boots put the bags down gently, shivering from the freezing temperature within. They really needed to stop having that thing on for long periods of time. No one ever said they were going to disappear overnight. Some scurrying from behind them told them their dog was almost left outside in the hall.

He shakes off excess water from his mane, knowing his owners would clean him up later.

"Fuel, did we get everything from the market? I feel like we're missing something." A familiar blond spoke out, lightly patting the little one's back to keep it from crying.

"I don't think so- OW!" Fuel shouted as he was trying to light a candle on one of the candles in the bedroom. Lucas shook his head. That man had to learn someday fire was never a game. He carried most of their groceries within their shared bedroom. Surprisingly, it all seemed to be well furnished despite the lack in the living room.

To the side next to the big window was their queen sized bed, a refrigerator they moved themselves possibly to get food quicker without much struggle. There was a crib for their baby, most noticed unused as the lack of blankets and pillows. The drawers were a slight mess with clean clothing sticking out from each of the three cabinets. The room was now lit with about half a dozen candles ranging from the window sill, to the drawers even on the fridge.

"Lucas! Make it better!" The brown haired man asked almost whimpering to himself. Lucas obliged and indeed kissed the others appendage, and thanks to PK Lifeup the pain dissipated. He was given eskimo kisses to the cheek in return.

Fuel ran off back into the living room to retrieve the rest of the groceries and bring them inside without any of them spoiling. Lucas put the baby onto the bed, patting its' head to make sure he wouldn't start crying.

Both eventually put the groceries in their rightful places, save for some of canned items and other necessities put into cabinets in the kitchen and in the bathroom. Fuel watched over said child, cradling it when Lucas came back with a warm bottle in hand.

He made room for the other to sit and lied onto Fuels body, taking the baby into his own arms. Unveiling his head, he had orange curly hair pointing to the top like Lucas'. He was rather quiet but feisty at the fact he didn't eat and begged Lucas to be given the bottle. Putting his head on his right arm smoothly, Lucas gave the baby his bottle.

It's like he was devouring the liquid from inside like it would be his last meal.

More lightning came from the outside, thunder rumbling and shaking the bones of the two. They huddled closer. Fuel tangled his arms around the others torso, gently enough it wouldn't disturb the others feeding.

Lucas took a hand and caressed the boy's face, smooching his forehead receiving a light hearted giggle.

"He sure is cute." Fuel remarks, touching the silk like hair on the child's head.

Lucas told Fuel the baby was from the forest and he didn't want to abandon it. In actuality it's really his brother. The dark dragon gave Claus a second chance in life, but this time refreshed.

"We just gotta be careful how we handle him." Lucas remarked once more, kissing his boyfriends' lips, giving into his warmth. They both looked outside watching the rain pitter patter the window as if there was something wanting to come inside. Boney came in from the living room, hopping into their bed both repulsed by his stench.

Jeez Boney, we didn't think you were going to catch the stick in the swamp literally!" Lucas said as Fuel laughed wholeheartedly at the situation. Claus was watching them and he couldn't help but reach for the animals' companionship and was greet with a tiny bark and a paw.

They looked outside to see the rain and wind create their musical dance unleashed upon the Earth. From here on out they were going to start new. "I love you Claus." And "Same here." was said by Lucas and Fuel as all 4 were taken in by their slumber. Claus indeed nuzzled his head further in Lucas' embrace and was out like a light.

As for Kumatora and Duster… They became the king and queen of a cheese product they created. They called it "Super Kicks!" due to the smell yet powerful flavor it gave when someone took a bit into it.

Later on that night, the moonlight whispered it's descent onto the land, and in the sunflower fields a man and a woman stood there, embellished by the atmosphere.


End file.
